Sanctuary of Eden
by GrimRATS
Summary: A Wtt40K re-write, I will try to write as close to 40K cannon but as long as it fits the story.
1. Chap 1: Strange arrivals

It have been about three months since their arrival, they still converse with the strange yet someone familiar language. _Perhaps another version of low gothic_, thought Don as he made his way back towards the house. The first few weeks were, strange, say the least. Their odd "discovery" in the warehouse. The red/purple hue of the sky made him recall the day of the strangers' discovery.

* * *

The sirens screamed in the distance as the impending warp storm manifested, being a backwater alpha world within the Ultima Segmentum, such an event is rare, but the Adeptus Administratum was prepared for such an event. The first signs appeared as the astropaths started going crazy and clawed their eyes out all the time screaming, the lucky ones died as soon as the warp storm appeared, leaving the PDF officers struggling to decide whether or not they should end their suffering.

The Smith family like those others who reside outside the city's wall rushed to their own basements after several minutes that seemed like hours, the warning sirens died down, the stayed in the basement several moments longer before venturing out. Experiencing his first warp storm, Don expected it to last much longer and that it would cause fire to rain from the sky, the planet to move out of orbit or encasing the planet in ice as the vids sometime announce about the other worlds that fall prey to the warp storms.

However, upon leaving the basement, everything looked as it was before the warning bar the strong wind that would usually turn up prior to a heavy downpour. Until he looked at the sky, what was usually an aqua blue with patches of grey clouds now display a purple cloud like formations that seemed to twitch and swirl ever so slightly should one stare at it for the right amount of time. Awed by the sight, Don can't seem to make himself look away, the he noticed something, a cloud swirl seemed to be reaching out towards him but due to how slow it is moving, he was not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if it was an actual cause of concern.

His train of thought was then interrupted when his father grabbed his shovel. "What's wrong with you boy? Have you gone deaf?" asked his father, voice tainted with anger due to his son ignoring him and staring blankly towards the sky.

Don mustered out an acknowledgement as his father gave out tasks to each of them to inspect the family's property for any anomalies. The task with checking the warehouse fell to Don. Making his way, he looked at the sky again, this time certain that the swirl is reaching towards his location, he thought of an arm reaching out of the swirl and snatching him away, the though gave him chills that ran down his spine as he pushed the thoughts out of his head and picked up speed, hoping to be indoors as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to reach the warehouse, he gave one last glance at the swirl, it now looks as though it is touching the roof of the warehouse, _is no one else really noticing this?! _He asked himself as he looked around, no one to be found, each with their own task to accomplish. Then without warning a single bolt of lightning traveled down the swirl straight towards the warehouse, this was followed by a blinding light bursting out of every window as though someone installed flood lights within the warehouse.

Don ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the previous encounter left him horrified as he screamed in terror, looking desperately for his father. His panicked calls quickly earned the attention of his father, asking with worry as to what is wrong. His cries also earned the attention of his mother and sister as they too show up to ask their concern. After franticly explaining what happened, they all hurried to the warehouse. Having already sold their harvest, the warehouse laid bare, or at least it should be if not for three bodies that now lay. Both suppressed and wary by the find, Don first called out to them.

The lack of reply from the still motionless bodies on the ground confirms Don's suspicion that they could be unconscious. Unsure of what to do, he took the time he has to inspect the three. Their clothing resembled those of the Imperial Guard yet different, they bared arms which reminded him of an auto gun yet the designs differed to those he seen on the holo-vids. They look to be between the mid-twenties and early-thirties though one looked older than the others. The older man's hair was of a dark brown and his body was obviously larger than the rest, though not in terms of fats. The youngest looking man's was silver, he pondered about that fact for a moment before dismissing it and resuming his inspections. The last man had jet black hair and had more metal like things strapped onto his body compared to the others.

Turning to his father, Don asked his father on what they should do with the strangers, after a short discussion, they all decided that they should first be unarmed in case they tried something funny, follow by checking them for wounds.

As his father reached for the auto gun looking weapon next to the man with the black hair, he starts to regain consciousness, this panicked Dons father and caused him to carelessly stumble for the weapon.

* * *

The murmurs, he wished they would stop and just leave him be, he needed his rest after that assault. _That assaults... wait a minute, what happened? Were we not still in the middle of it?_ With that thought he opened his eyes, vision unusually blurry and his mouth dry, as though he had fell asleep with it open, and through the blur of colors, he noticed something quickly moving towards him.

Fearing both the unknown threat and for his life, his basic training kicked in and he did a backwards over the shoulder roll whilst drawing his secondary, the sudden movement seemed to have shocked the blur figure as he leveled his berretta at the target. As his eye slowly starts to clear, he cleared his throat and warned them to stay where they are and not to move. This earned them replying him with a tongue which seemed somewhat like English, yet not. "What?" he asked, this time another voice spoke and yet another replied. "Do you speak English?" he asked voice deeper then he would usually speak, thinking that he made a threat the kids and lady moved behind the man as the man raised his hands, palms forward in a calm down gesture.

Realizing that he is causing them fear, he holstered his gun and stood up. He regretted doing so immediately as blood drained from his head, as the adrenaline from his sudden awakening fades away, he start to feel pain and exhaustion adding into the mix. He wobbled a little hands reaching out to find anything to hold on to, something brushes his hand and he instantly grabs for it, thinking it an object solid and able to support him. He quickly found out he was wrong however as he finds the ground rushing to greet his face with physical contact.

* * *

They stood still for a moment longer before Don asked "Is he ok?" "I don't know" replied his father before moving in once again, with more caution this time, to prevent stirring them up again. He was just about to pick up the auto gun like weapon when another stirred and groaned softly. He quickly placed the gun back down, not wanting to look like a hostile figure to the confused individual; he can feel his own heartbeat as he slowly looks around for the cause of the noise to find all three still on the ground. Calming himself, he moved to the man with silver hair and lightly slapped his cheeks in an attempt to wake him up. Getting no reaction, he then does the same with the other two who did not react as well. "They're out cold" he finally concluded. He then instructed Don to help him get them back to their home and for the girls to gather their belongings to store them in the attic. After several trips back and forth, they managed to undress their strange clothing and tend to their wounds. It was only after 4 days of them subconsciously eating light soups that they were able to regain full consciousness.

* * *

They made their way back their tasks at the farm completed. _Having them around really helps with the farm._ Thought Don as they reached the door to the house, warmth embraced them as the door opened and they took off their shoes and entered. A greeting was called from within beckoning them to the dinner room.

"Ho man, I still cannot get used to the smell" mentioned Ventris, the man with the silver hair. "Still, this grox thing tastes like chicken though, at least that's something." Mentioned Norton, the oldest of the three 'outsiders' as they were called, "Right Jax?" The man with black hair just shrugged his shoulders and kept quiet. _Strange man_ thought Don as he made eye contact with Jax. It was not like he never spoke but being usually silent, Jax was more of a mystery than the other two. Taking their place around the dinner table, the family said their thanks and praises to the God Emperor while the 'outsiders' silently watch them as usual. Ending their thanks, they began to eat. Not long after they started, the silence was broken from Don, "So what were you doing before you came here? And how Did you come here anyway?"

The three outsiders just looked at each other for a moment; Norton then smiled and said "That, young man, is a story for another time."


	2. Chap 2: Every end leads to a new start

Another dull day of learning about the so called "Great Emperor of Mankind" and his heroic deeds comes to a close for Don as he made his way back from the scholarium, checking his watch, he starts to hurry back home. Dropping his stuff in his room and saying his greetings to his parents, he quickly made his way towards the barn where the "outsiders" now reside. By the sound of men grunting and Norton counting loudly, Don knew he was just in time to watch them, though what he really wants to see is not the physical training that they perform daily but what will happen after.

Looking form the edge of the building, Don watched them in secret, after a while however, he got bored and tried to do some of the things they did. This time however they ended earlier that they usually would due to Norton having to go with Don's father to the city regarding trade. Resting on the ground, Ventris and Jax made some small talk and conversed a little about their plans for the rest of the day and the likes, with Ventris asking most of the questions and Jax just nodding or giving one word or short sentence answers. Upon hearing the words 'You ready?' asked by Ventris, Don perked up from his cloud watching and peered around the corner. Ventris is already in a fighting stance and Jax is getting up to assume his. Sometimes, after their PT, Jax and Ventris would spar, for Jax it was about practice and to hone his reactions, while to Ventris, it was more of a sport, smiling all the time as though his brain was flooded with dopamine.

Ventris loose his smile as they both went silent and stared at each other for several seconds. Then without warning Jax lunges forward with a jab aimed at Ventris's face. Stepping back and swatting the jab down, Ventris grins wildly again and says 'Now we're talking' before making a hook for Jax's head. Seeing this coming, Jax ducked under the swing and lands a hard punch to the gut. Staggering back Ventris tries to place some distance between himself and Jax. As Jax stepped forward to continue his assault, Ventris lashes forward with his leg as though stomping horizontally. Jax moving forward added to the force of the kick causing him to roll backwards into a crouched position. Ventris rushes in trying to take the opportunity that have been presented to him but backed away again when Jax got into stance again, so he then starts to circle around Jax, looking for an opening. Again without warning Jax strike out but this time with a round house kick to the side. Moving more due to reaction then though, Ventris lifted his elbow and allowed the kick to land, feeling the impact; he then quickly catches the leg. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as the both looked at the leg, then at each other, Ventris broke out a grin and leaned back as Jax tried a hook to the face, just out of reach by few centimeters, Ventris then landed a haymaker straight to Jax's lower jaw causing his head to whip dangerously to the side before blacking out.

The whole time, Don watched in awe as they brawled, but as he watch Ventris knock Jax out, he thought that Ventris had killed Jax. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Don panicked as he thought about what he should do, but then calmed down slightly as Ventris slapped Jax back to consciousness. 'Shit man, that hurt' complained Jax which just got Ventris bursting into a laugh. Ventris then helped Jax back to his feet and after making sure that Jax was alright, he called out loudly 'You can stop hiding now!' This was obviously intended for Don, whose heart skipped a beat upon hearing it.

Shyly peaking around the corner, Don slowly revealed himself as the two older men stood arms folded, Ventris still grinning and Jax emotionless. Don broke the silence by questioning why they were fighting. 'It's not fighting' said Ventris his grin getting wider, 'It's sparing' finished Jax who moved his hand to where he was punched. After a moment of questions asked and answered. Ventris told Don that it was not necessary to hide the next time but that his father must know of what he was doing first, however should his father not allow permission, it would mean he is forbidden to come to watch them again. Disappointed, Don agrees with the conditions but cheers up again when Ventris offered to teach him some moves, with the permission of his father.

They then brawled a little more before heading back to the house to see if Don's mother needed any help.

* * *

Signing another contract, Norton helps unload the last stack of cabbages from the truck, or at least the futures version of a truck. 'Now what?' he asked Don's father, 'that's it for today, I feel like going fishing though. Care to accompany an old man with simple desires?' Norton replied that he himself is not really young as well and earned a chuckle. Getting back in the truck, they drove in the direction of their farm but made a different turn about 500 meters away to stop at a big lake. Getting and setting up his fishing gear, they both sat down in silence before Norton broke it. 'You're not really here just to fish are you?' he asked. Don's father commented that he was sharp before getting to the point and asking him about where the three of them are from, just as he asked that, he then quickly contradicts himself by stating that he does not care where they come from, IF they are not willing to talk about it. However, they should tell him what they are planning to do and if they are leaving soon. Upon hearing this, Norton enquires if their presence is making the family uncomfortable. Don's father denies that but continues to explain that things would get "complicated" should the Adeptus Arbites find out about them.

Upon hearing this Norton let out a sigh, nods and remained silent. Only after about half an hour of silence and about 6 fishes caught did Norton finally state that he would tell them everything over dinner. Accepting, Don's father started packing up and they made their way back home, making the rest of the journey in silence.

They were greeted with the sight of Jax helping Don's mother in the kitchen and Ventris playing with the two kids. 'Hey sarge' and 'Daddy!' was heard at the same time which caused Jax to do a face palm thinking _Just like a kid_. Helping how they can in the kitchen and also with setting up the table, dinner was quickly laid out and everyone seated ready to dine. Towards the end of the meal however, Norton suddenly asked the question, 'What year is it?' '128.M42!' replied Don's sister in an attempt to impress her father who simply nodded. 'See, I don't even know what that means.' Replied Ventris, his usually joking and playful nature now nowhere to be seen. It was later explained that they are in the 128th year of the 42nd Millennium. Although they have been questioning their being here and seen the several tools of the future, it still came as a slight shock for both Ventris and Jax, which was shown in their faces.

Norton looked at the two with a "What? You never guessed that even after being here for three months?" kind of look before resuming the conversation. 'Well, you see, we are not from here, this time period anyway.' This earned confused and questioning looks from the Smith family members. 'It's quite the tale, anyway we are…'

* * *

It was the year 2468, nations have fallen due to the lack of resources, two supreme powers however rose from the ashes of the past nations, splitting the world and battling each other for dominance and resources, they are the T.C. (Terran Combine) which consists of the past European Union, Russia, Japan, Australia, Middle East and China. The other power is known as the F.N.A. (Free Nations Alliance) That holds together a volatile alliance of the past nations of the United States of America (North, Central and South), all of Africa and New Zealand. Tensions were high since their formation and war was waged, skirmishes raged all across the boarders as both sides try to snatch as much from each other possible.

The T.C. (Terran Combine) has encountered a fortified outpost used as a supply depot by the F.N.A. (Free Nations Alliance) when advancing their forces deeper into enemy territory. This is located on start of a mountain blade ridge. No obvious defenses covering the mountain can be seen form the satellite scans thus it was presumed to be heavily mined instead. The outpost have several defense layers, first is a concrete wall with towers that houses anti-infantry emplaced weapons along these walls with armed guards patrols looking out for any possible threat that may present themselves. Checkpoints guard the two gates, which grant the only entry and exit, into the outpost. Within these walls are the barracks, a motor pool that houses the transport and defense vehicles, other administration buildings, and finally there is an access hanger leading down into the mountain ridge with another checkpoint guarding the entrance. Beyond these walls, bunkers lay, acting as a second wall that is able to lay down an even greater amount of firepower with and light machineguns and auto cannons scanning the flatlands, ready to mow down any possible assault with a hail of metal and fire, this is further supported by larger anti-tank guns placed between the bunkers and on both sides of the two roads leading to the gates of the outpost. Trenches lay several meters ahead of the bunkers with the regular swapping of men on guard duty to make sure that sentries are as alert as possible.

The fact that the outpost is heavily fortified raised questions among ranking officers, and they have decided that they want the outpost taken with as little damage to it as possible to allow the salvage of enemy arms and supplies. However pervious infiltration attempts have proven to be close to complete failures if not some generic reports about experiments being conducted in secret deep in the bunker regarding the further refining and exploitation of hydrogen fuel cells. That itself was enough for Higher Command to decide that they want minimal damage done to the location, negating any hopes for air or artillery support, the plan instead was to use an Old Russian tactic, to swarm the enemy in numbers in a short period of time, hoping to cause their morale to break. This is not before an infiltration team consisting of 24 men split into 4 fire teams of 6 will first attempt an infiltration mission with timed charges set to detonate at 04H30 in the morning, an hour before a routine guard change to ensure the enemy would be taken in surprise. With the activation of the charges, the main bulk of the strike force consisting mostly of shock troopers ready to storm the place, armored cars, light tanks, several medium tanks and some transport trucks with support armaments such as AT cannons attached to it ready to be deployed, all hidden in the tree line just beyond the kill zone.

The team will be to place charges in key defensive locations such as the motor pool, the checkpoints, the gates itself, several points along the wall and should they have any charges left, they are to plant them in anywhere which they believe would help soften the enemy and save more lives of their own men. They are then to spearhead the assault into the underground bunker clearing as much of the way for the main attack group as possible. The plan for the infiltration team was essentially a suicide mission but in return for those who would survive it, they would be given the choice to be officially discharged from the army, after receiving their medals and ribbons.

Having heard that his sworn brother Jax have volunteered for the mission, Ventris signed up as well, requesting specifically to be in the same infiltration team with Jax, for if he were to die, least he have the company of his sworn brother. The groups were broken down into two groups of two with infrared markers (to prevent friendly fire) on both sides of the mountain ridge at 24H00 the day before, equipped with their arms of choice and a silenced sidearm, their daggers, combat webbing and their caps were all painted black to match the midnight black combat uniform they wore now for their infiltration. Being an engineer, Jax was tasked with the priming and arming of the charges also with the handling of the mine detector while the others would help carry two other packs of charges.

As they climbed the mountain ridge, they encountered their first resistance, nature. The winds were picking up and the smell of static in the air signal the arrival of rain, this was a blessing and a curse combined as although it would be harder to spot them, it would be harder for them to spot patrols and the wet rocks make a slipping hazard that could prove fatal considering that they will be walking into a mine field. Their way to the outpost was uneventful besides the squeezing into gaps and lying flat between the rocks to avoid patrols and the tense single file marches whenever the minesweeper started bleeping.

As they were preparing to make their descent, Ventris told Jax that to him, the complex looks way larger in now than when it was on the briefing. Jax agreed but reminded Ventris to focus on the mission. They rappelled down in groups of two and regrouped again in a seemingly dark area between a building and a point where the wall met the side of the mountain. Doing a brief recap, the four squads dispersed to do their assigned task, although the place was roaming with frequent patrols, the area was not all lit and the presence of scrubs aided the infiltration team with sneaking around. Moving two men at a time, they moved from marked target to target setting charges along the way, unless there was enemy activity, then they would avoid the target in hopes to return later to find it vacant. Placing charges within the walls were the easy part, now the challenge was to place charges along the bunkers without being spotted. Making their way along the wall, they first move towards the gates to see how guarded it was, but luck was not on their side for the area was well lit and guards were aplenty. Using their PRRs (Personal Role Radios) they told the other squads that the gates were a no go and they'd have to over the walls. Even then, it was no easy task and they had to climb up one by one so as to not draw attention, reaching the top, they must then wait for the guards to pass before the can move over to rappel down on the other side. Retrieving the rope, Norton checked his watch, _02H57; we have to move faster_ he thought as he gave out orders using hand signals. To speed things up, he told the rest of the men that they are to split up and just place the charges along the bunkers should they not find a worthy target; he then radioed the other squad leaders for a situation report before moving with a soldier he chose to partner up with.

The time was 04H10 and most of the squads have already placed their charges and are on route to the hanger entrance, now instead of simply avoiding guards, they are taking them out silently but still hiding the bodies to prevent raising the alarm too early. 'Alright, that's the last one, we are on our way.' Came a voice from the ear bead in his ear, he then pressed the "send" button on it to make a "squelch" sound on the channel, a sign that he is confirming, the same sound was heard twice more as the other squad leaders made confirmations. 04H25, having all regrouped, they began their assault on the hanger entrance.

It was as though the shadows came alive and took up humanoid shapes as all 24 men, their silenced pistols at the ready, stepped out of the shadows and into the light each of them choosing their own targets and took the shot. All the enemy could do was just either to turn or look in shock before a metal projectile was implanted into their heads, security cameras were not spared as well with well-placed shots causing them to spark and smoke spilling out of the holes that were not supposed to be on the sides of the cameras.

They then quickly moved the bodies out of the checkpoint and began man the machine guns which they would use against the enemy, the four squad leaders then quickly met up and discussed something quickly before returning to their men. "Alright, listen up, Delta and Bravo will be staying behind to cover our asses, we will be pushing ahead with Charlie and stay to the silencers only until after the alarm is raised." Just as he finished his sentence, the charges blew up causing enough flames to rise up into the air that it looks like dawn have broken earlier than usual, and just moments after, a wailing pitch can be heard throughout the whole outpost. Looking at the blast then back to his squad, Norton holstered his pistol and cocked his G3A3. "Forget what I just said. Let's do this" As they made their way in, Ventris looked back to the defending squads who are already opening up at confused sentries and guards who stumbled into their line of fire. Grabbing Jax and pulling him closer, Ventris said "Stay close, I lost your sister before, there's no way I am loosing you too" Jax just nodded solemnly before they quickly moved up to rejoin their squad.

Clearing the hanger and moving deeper, the two squads encountered more resistance causing their advance to come to a halt as they are stuck in a bottle neck, having no alternate paths, they tried to push through but lost three men who fell under the enemies fire. Reaching the other side of the bottle neck, Norton shoved the barrel of his gun into the face of the enemy, hiding behind some crates which he vaulted over, before pulling the trigger. Throwing himself to the wall, he looked around to see the others finishing off the rest of the enemy with either the stock of their rifles or the knife in their hands now covered with the blood of their fallen foes. Shifting his focus to the tactical situation he ordered Jax, Ventris and another to split of into the room on their right to try and flank the enemy as the other squad leader does the same on the other side of the room.

Taking fire from three sides, the resistance was quickly annihilated and they pressed their advance, leaving only shells and bodies behind. Both sides were taking losses as of the 12 that started pushing in, only 5 remained, Jax, Ventris, Norton and two from the other squad. There was no time for mourning however as the enemy tried pushing back. An enemy grenade rolled into view and Jax quickly threw the body of a man he just put down over it, only after four seconds later was a dull "thud" heard and the lifeless body reanimated by lifting up a couple of inches before falling still on the ground again. Jax then returned the favor with two grenades instead, however cooking them first unlike what the enemy has done. Ventris rushed forward as soon as he heard the second boom and kicked one of them in the face, who was on all four, before stepping on his chest and putting some rounds into his face.

Kicking the door open, they find themselves in a cross section with the paths going left, right and forwards. They were about to discuss what to do before more enemy personals appeared from both the left and the right corridors. Slamming himself onto the corner, bullets whizzed past the corner as the enemy inflicted friendly fire upon themselves, Norton then stuck his gun around the corner and let loose his whole clip, effectively suppressing the enemy and allowing the others to cross over to his side. Reloading, the other squad leader shouted at Norton to make himself heard over the gun fire 'MOVE! PRESS THE ASSULT! WE'LL COVER YOUR ASSES HERE!'

Tapping Jax's shoulder and grabbing Ventris, Norton led them both further into the underground complex, already losing his sense of direction. They were not stopping now, like heralds of death their passing leave only the lifeless bodies of their fallen foes. Placing three shots into the unfortunate soul who was still setting up a heavy machine gun, Norton vaulted over the sandbags and turned to cover his two remaining squad members. Their advance stopped as they were blocked by a reinforced door 'Do you have any breeching charges?!' Norton asked Jax, his voice almost shouting as he was defended by all the explosions and gunfire that happened on their way to getting to where they are now. Jax began setting up the charge, as Ventris manned the heavy machine gun, ready to rip anything in a hail of metal as soon as it presented itself, not too long after, Jax called out to them and told them to get ready, '3…2…1…'. Jax must have miscalculated as the charge blew the whole door off its hinges.

Norton was the first to rush into the room, followed by Ventris then Jax, but instead of the other rooms and sections that have passed through before, this one caused them to be taken back a little. The room they entered was spherical in shape about 50 meters in diameter, the first 30 meters from the circumference was layered out with layers of computers, most were un-used but some were with a person who looks like scientists working furiously with the computer whilst shouting amongst each other. The other 20 meters were empty bar a circular platform with steps leading up to it, above the platform a glowing item seem to be hovering by itself with metal finger like poles slowly rotating around the object.

Unsure of what to do, they took cover behind the pillars peeking back out. Their entry was nowhere near subtle but the "scientists" seemed to be ignoring what is going on around them. 'Contact!' one of the enemy guards shouted as they moved between the computers and working scientists. Ventris was unsure if to open fire or not until a bullet chipped his cover and he just sprayed into the mass, Norton and Jax followed not long after as they started to receive pot shots coming from the enemy. Advancing with the computers as cover, they moved from cover to cover, exchanging fire with the enemy until suddenly a bright light bathed the room in red and a blaring alarm rang all along the underground complex, what was left of the scientists already began evacuating, leaving only the guards to handle the enemy. Just as the last guard fell, leaving only Norton, Jax and Ventris in the room, shutters closed down on the only access point in the room, the door where they came from. 'Shit, we're sealed here.' Jax said as he tried to lift the shutters with the help of Ventris but to no avail. 'Just great, now what?!' asked Ventris out loud, frustration clearly heard in his voice, but he got no reply as both Norton and Jax started walking around the room, looking for another way out. 'Hey! Look!' Ventris called out again, pointing to the metal finger rods that are now spinning so fast around the glowing object that it was almost just a blur, the object radiating brighter and brighter as the rods spun faster. 'Looks like a hydrogen cell' Said Jax, 'but how are they getting it floating like that?'

Before Ventris could say anything, Norton called out to the both of them, moving to him, both of them ask why he called them but all Norton did was point at a still intact computer, the words "CORE OVERLOADING" flashing in red and yellow. Norton then turned and took Jax's hand, shaking it then Ventris's. 'It was a pleasure working with you' he said as he looked at both of them in the eyes, his voice hard but steady. 'Same here sir' said Ventris, accepting his fate as reality set in, Jax just nodding in silence. Turning to Jax, Ventris slapped his shoulder, gave a smile and said 'Hey, at least we still got each other'. Jax just smile as the brightness consumed them all.

* * *

'And the last thing I remember is seeing your faces, here in your house.' Norton said as he concluded his story. The Smith family remained silent a while longer before Don broke it with a "Wow". His father then thanked Norton for sharing the story and they began clearing up the table, as the three walked out the door, Don called out to them, 'Yea?' asked Ventris and Don just answered with a 'Welcome to the 42nd millennium' before heading back inside to answer his father's calls, causing Ventris to smile, replying those words again in his mind, thinking about how ridiculous it is.


End file.
